


Language Barriers

by adapttothis



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: French, German, Italian, Kissing, Other, Spanish, probably mistakes in the languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adapttothis/pseuds/adapttothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the resident translator at Kingsman, and are tasked with assignments like interrogating criminals from other countries. You are one of the best translators in the country, but when you are around a certain Kingsman agent, you tend to mess up a little. He certainly doesn’t seem to mind, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! So, here's my next Kingsman imagine. There are four different languages used in this work, and please keep in mind that my only language is English and I have sourced the sentences for the other languages off of the internet, so there will probably be mistakes. If you see something wrong and can correct, please feel free to point it out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story :)

The first time you spoke to Eggsy in a language other than English, was your fourth week on the job. You had just finished interrogating a particularly stubborn prisoner from some European country, and you were feeling rather tired. Eggsy had been supervising you, so when they took the criminal away and you slumped over in your chair, resting your head in your hands and sighing deeply, he sat next to you with a concerned expression.

“Hey, you alright, (Y/N)? You look a little under the weather,” he asked, placing a hand on the small of your back. You looked up at him wearily and nodded. You had had hardly ten hours of sleep in the last two or three days, and it was beginning to catch up to you.

“Yeah, I’m just kinda–“ you were interrupted by a large yawn that escaped, despite you trying your hardest to resist it. You sighed again as Eggsy started laughing. He smiled warmly at you and you shook your head at his behavior.

“C’mon, sleepy head, let’s get you out of here.” He pulled you up out of your chair and dragged you over to the door and out of the room. When you stumbled a little, he placed an arm around your waist and let you lean on him.

It was a situation that you knew many of your fellow agents dreamed about: Eggsy had a bit of a reputation as a bad boy, and his chiseled jawline and amazing eyes led many to fawn over him. Although, it wasn’t just his appearance that you liked (though that certainly helped), it was also his personality. So, yes, you could say that you fancied him a little. You had spoken to him on several occasions, and had come to know him as a good friend. The two of you would often chat and, if you were feeling confident, you would flirt with him. However, most times you were too shy, and would end up falling back on the one thing you knew wouldn’t fail you: your languages.

You rested your head on his shoulder and let him guide you through the halls, to your room. After a few moments, your eyes drifted upwards and focused on his attractive face, and you stared at him for a while, marveling at his strong features.

You hadn't meant to say it, really; you were just so exhausted that you slipped into another language – it happened quite regularly. In fact, you hadn't meant to say anything at all, but your fatigue had removed your inhibitions and had given you a burst of confidence. 

“Tu es un très bel homme,” you murmured. _You are a very handsome man_. Your eyes widened and you froze upon realising what you had said. However, when you looked up and Eggsy had a confused expression on his face, you realised that you, thankfully, hadn’t spoken in English. 

“What does that mean?” He tilted his head to the side like a small puppy. It was very endearing. You blushed and looked away, and saw that you were in front of your room. You wiggled out from under his arm, and opened the door, before backing into the room.

“Um, thanks for helping me get to my room, Eggsy. I’ll see you tomorrow!” You exclaimed, a little hysterically, in an attempt to get away from him as fast as possible. He opened his mouth to say something, but you slammed your door in his face before any words could leave your mouth. 

You leaned against the door and sighed deeply, your eyes closing. _Whew_ , you thought. _That was close_.

* * *

The second time you speak to him in another language, it’s on purpose.

An agent from some German secret service had requested to meet with a representative from the Kingsman, and because her English skills weren’t the best, you had to go with the representative. It just so happened that Eggsy had been assigned to meet the woman.

Agent Brose was an older woman, who looked to be in her early fifties. She was very kind, and had a motherly vibe about her. You warmed up to her instantly, and you had a very interesting conversation in German. She even gave you some pointers about your accent.

After you had settled her organization’s issues, you both continued to talk near the door while Eggsy packed up the computer and documents that he had brought with him. Suddenly, she grinned up at Eggsy and pointed conspiratorially at him. 

She told you that he was cute, which made you giggle. Eggsy looked over at the two of you with a raised eyebrow, before turning back to the desk. You nodded, agreeing with her. You nodded again when she asked if you had any feelings for him, before laughing and telling you to admit that you liked him. You blushed when Eggsy looked over again, frowning a little. You told her that you would try, but he probably didn’t return your feelings.

Eggsy approached the two of you, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder. You spoke to the lady for a moment longer, before saying goodbye for you and Eggsy. She left, waving and smiling warmly.

When you were in the car driving back to headquarters, Eggsy turned to you with a suspicious look in his eyes. “What were you saying to her?”

You giggled at his serious expression. “Oh, you know, just gossiping about you,” you grinned. His frown deepened.

“Aw, c’mon, (Y/N), tell me!” He groaned, pouting at you from his side of the car. You shook you head, still smiling, and he sighed dramatically and made a show of turning away from you.

“Oh, you baby. Don’t be such a drama queen,” you laughed at his childlike behavior. He continued to ignore you. You shoved his shoulder playfully. “Eggsy! Don’t ignore me!” You giggled, but he didn’t turn back around. You internally sighed; you knew he was just being overdramatic, but you still felt bad. You didn’t want him to be mad at you, but you also didn’t want to embarrass yourself by telling him about your conversation with the German woman. You figured out a compromise, though.

“Ugh, fine, I’ll tell you what she said.” The speed at which Eggsy turned back around was almost comical. You grinned again. “She told me to tell you this: Ich mag dich.” _I like you_. Eggsy stayed silent, expecting you to translate, but when you didn’t continue, he huffed and crossed his arms, making you laugh again. He was quiet for a while, but his talkative nature eventually got the best of him, and the two of you were chatting like old friends again by the time you reached headquarters, and his earlier tantrum was forgotten.

* * *

The third time that you speak to him is a little more embarrassing. 

You bumped into him in the hallways, rushing to the library with a bundle of books in your arms. You stumbled back a bit, trying to catch your balance, but despite your best efforts, you dropped the novels all over the floor and started to fall forward, toward the cold, hard ground–

But he catches you just in time. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you back upright. You end up pressed against him, your faces uncomfortably (or comfortably, depending on your attitude) close. You stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. 

You realize the position that you are in, and blink, breathing in sharply. “Dios Mío,” you murmur quietly. _My god_. Though you have an excellent view of Eggsy’s face, your cheeks are starting to burn and you know that if you don’t move away you will embarrass yourself. So, you extract yourself from his arms and look away from him, missing the slight disappointment that flickers across his face.

“Um, sorry about that,” you scratch the back of your head sheepishly. 

“No, no, my bad. I should have been looking at where I was going,” he replies, bending down and starting to pick up your books. You mimic his actions and drop down.

You reach for _To Kill A Mockingbird_ at the same time he does, and your hand brushes with his. You both blush and look away, and you mutter another apology before picking the book up. You both rise to you feet, and he thrusts the books he grabbed at you, looking at his feet. 

You stare at him for several seconds, and eventually he looks up and meets your eyes. You open your mouth and close it a few times, but nothing comes out. After another moment, you get a rush of confidence and decide that it’s a good time as any to ask him out on a date. “¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?” _Would you like to have dinner tonight?_

There is another moment of silence before you realize that you are still speaking in Spanish, and you cringe. The moment of courage had gone, and you were too flustered to repeat what you had said in English.

“Uh, thanks, for helping with my books. Bye!” You blurt out before running down the hall, leaving a confused Eggsy behind you.

* * *

The fourth time you talk to him in another language, it’s in surprise.

You bumped into him late one night, in the kitchens. You had been sleeping since just before midday, after coming back from a case in China where you had been translating things like guest books and financial documents in order to track down a particularly slippery assassin. 

You rarely went out into the field, but when you did, it really messed up your internal clock, and you often found yourself sneaking into the kitchen to eat ice cream, or some other snack at a strange hour. That was exactly why you were down in the kitchen at midnight.

You stumbled in, rubbing at your bleary eyes and yawning. You grabbed a spoon and the ice cream out of the freezer, and sat down at the large island in the middle of the kitchen. It was then that you realized you weren’t alone.

“Eggsy!” You exclaimed, suddenly wide awake and alert. He hadn’t seemed to have noticed you either, and he straightened up when you called his name.

“Wha– oh, it’s you, (Y/N).” He shook his head and grinned lazily at you. “Couldn’t sleep, huh?”

You nodded, scooping a healthy amount of ice cream into your mouth. “Yeah.”

“You were on a mission in China, right?” 

“Yeah. I was translating some documents,” you replied, shoveling more food into your mouth. He was picking the ham off of a pizza slice.

“Say, how many languages do you actually know?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. You thought for a bit.

“I can read and understand about thirty-five, and can speak around twenty-two,” you nodded to yourself, happy with the answer. His eyes widened considerably. 

“Woah. Seriously?” You smiled and nodded again. “Wow. Okay, that’s pretty amazing.” You both lapsed into a silence, until he asked another question. “Do you have a favourite?” 

You thought for a while, before settling on an answer. “Italian, definitely Italian.” Your family was half Italian, and you had spent many years in the country. In fact, it was the second language you had ever learned, after English, and it came very naturally to you. 

Eggsy nodded thoughtfully. “Hmm, okay. I can work with that.” Your brow furrowed in confusion; what did that mean? Before you could voice a question, though, Eggsy said goodnight to you and rushed out of the kitchen, leaving his pizza sitting on the counter.

* * *

You were sitting on your bed the next afternoon, when there was a knock at your door. You put down the book that you had been reading and walked over to answer the door. You pulled it open, smiling warmly at your visitor. When you saw that it was Eggsy at your door, though, you suddenly felt very self-conscious in the sweats and old t-shirt that you were wearing. Despite this, your eyes brightened and your stomach twisted pleasantly. He looked very nervous for some reason, and he was holding something behind his back.

“Hey! What do you need?” You grinned at him. He smiled timidly back down at you.

“Uh, hi, (Y/N). I, um, wanted to ask you something, i–if that’s okay?” He tilted to his head to the side in the way that you found extremely cute, and bit his lip. You nodded slowly, suddenly worried that he was going to ask you to dog-sit JB again. 

“Yeah, sure, go ahead.” Your smile didn't falter, nonetheless, and you leant against the doorframe with your arms crossed over your chest. His forehead creased in concentration and he seemed to be trying to remember something. After a moment, he spoke up.

“Um, mi piaci moltissimo. Uh, voglio stare con te. Mi piacerebbe trascorrere più tempo con te. Vorresti uscire con me?” He finished by pulling a bouquet of roses from behind his back and thrusting them in your direction, and you stared at him, astonished. _I like you very much. I want to be with you. I would like to spend more time with you. Would you like to go out with me?_ You stared at him for almost a minute, and when you didn't reply he got worried. “Um, did you understand me? Or do you not feel the same–“ 

You interrupted him by reaching an arm around his neck and pulling him down for a long kiss, squishing the flowers between the two of you. You placed your other hand on his face, and after a moment, Eggsy responded and wrapped his arms around your waist.

When you broke apart to breathe, he huffed out a laugh and sighed in relief. You giggled at his reaction and gave him another, shorter kiss. “Sì, I will go out with you!” He laughed again, resting his forehead against yours.

“Oh, thank God. I was beginning to think I’d said something rude. How did I sound?” He grinned, and you cocked your head to the side in mock scrutiny.

“Well, your accent was a little weird, and it was a little broken, but we can work with that,” you smiled back at him. He started to laugh, and it was infectious, making you join in with your own giggles. You both shared a few more kisses, before you joined hands and left to find a vase for the beautiful, somewhat cliché roses, laughing about Eggsy’s valiant attempt at serenading you with your favourite language. His little speech may have been flawed, but, hey, it had _certainly_ worked.


End file.
